


The one where they're at a party

by Anonymous



Series: lesbian aus no one asked for [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Genderswap, I'm not expecting this to do well because this is a weird pairing, Lesbian AU, but the idea entered my head and then it wouldn't leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johanna and Brianna meet at a party and bond over the fact that they both used to be fans of bad Indie music.





	The one where they're at a party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdolizedIguana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolizedIguana/gifts).



> Right I know this isn't the update everyone wanted (I promise I'm working on a part 2 for the uni au and a part 3 for the catholic au but I'm a slow writer so they're both taking me a long time) but I recently reunited with a girl who I met at a party a year or so ago, and even though after the party we'd realised we didn't have much in common I still have really good memories of that night which is what inspired me to write this. So in the unlikely event that you're reading this S*****, this is for you 💖
> 
> Because I'm too lazy to describe characters outfits in my fics Johanna is wearing something like this  
> https://www.thinkgeek.com/product/jiok/
> 
> And Brianna's wearing one of those lesbian button down shirts with a pair of high waisted trousers.

Sometimes Johanna Deacon feels like the luckiest girl on the planet. 

Not often, but occasionally the stars seem to align for her; A test will contain everything she’s revised, the bus will come exactly when she reaches the stop, she’ll leave the house without an umbrella and it won’t rain. Sure they’re not big wins in the grand scheme of life, but they make her feel good. So whenever they happen she does her best to savour them for as long as possible. 

Although rarely do these alignments ever happen with love. She’s know all her life that she’s not the first girl anyone looks at in a room; her willowy figure and large brown eyes are nice and everything, and her hair catches some eyes due to its length (true there aren’t many girls with hair so long they can sit on it) but when she stands in comparison to others her age, with their soft curves and pouty lips, she knows it’s no competition. 

This is both a blessing a curse. It’s a blessing because it means that whenever she goes to a party all the boys tend to leave her alone, and it’s also a curse because the small number of lesbians and bisexual girls who do come to their parties are either too close to her to be potential partners (as is the case with Melina) or are all completely out of her league. 

Or so she thought. Until tonight. 

Tonight’s different. Tonight there are two new faces at the party. One’s small and blonde and is delicately sipping a vodka and coke, and the other is tall with high cheekbones and a well defined jawline and fluffy brown hair. 

They look a little uncomfortable, stood together at the bottom of the garden (likely because the only people they really know at this party are each other) but mostly they look like the kind of girls that would almost certainly make Johanna internally combust if she tried to talk to them. 

On a good day talking to pretty girls makes Johanna panic, and tonight seems to be no exception. But then again she enjoys pain and she’s lonely so she decides to go and talk to them anyway because at this point she’s got nothing to lose. Either they'll be straight and they won't give her attention, or they'll be gay and they probably won't give her attention then either. 

Anyway, in order to give herself an excuse to go speak to them she first goes to find Melina. The dark haired girl is stood on the decking with a flute of champagne in her hand (where did she even get that?) giving an elaborate speech to whoever happens to be listening, but she stops immediately with a smile when she spots Jo approaching. 

“Melina, you wouldn’t happen to know who they are, would you?” 

She points to the pair and Melina shoots her a look that shows she knows exactly why Johanna’s asking “That’s Brianna and Regina. I met them in town a few days ago and I thought they looked like the sort of girls who might enjoy our little get togethers” 

“You invited total strangers to your party?” Johanna doesn’t know why she’s surprised. 

Melina grins “What can I say? I live on the edge” 

“And they actually came?”

Melina’s smile widens “I’ve been told I’m very persuasive” Then she gasps “Let me introduce you!” 

Johanna shakes her head, because based on how intoxicated Melina is she's beginning to think she might actually be better doing it on her own “It’s fine, I can introduce myself”

“No you can’t, you’re gay and useless” And without another word Melina takes Johanna’s arm and leads her towards the two girls on the periphery of the party. 

They’re even more gorgeous close up; Regina’s petite and delicate while Brianna’s dark eyed and handsome. So much so that when they spot Melina and Jo approaching Johanna can’t help but feel self conscious. She's nothing compared to them. 

“This is Johanna" Purrs Melina "She’s shy so be gentle with her” 

Regina smirks “We’ll try our best, no promises though” 

Melina returns the smirk with a wink, and Johanna thinks there might be some sexual tension there between her and the blonde, but Melina’s gone too quickly for her to determine for sure. 

With their only common ground gone the trio fall silent. Alarm bells are practically ringing in Johanna’s head while she wracks her brain for something witty to say as a conversation opener.

“So, how did Melina manage to talk the two of you into spending your night drinking with a bunch of strangers in the back of someone’s garden?” It’s not a winner but she’s had worse opening lines. In any case it makes Brianna smile so it can’t have been that bad. 

“It was a classic case of ‘we don’t have a social life’ and someone cool asked us if we were busy, and we weren’t because we never are so we said yes” Johanna’s slightly reassured by the fact that Brianna sounds nervous as she says this, because maybe it means that she’s awkward too. 

Regina frowns “Wow Bri. That was the worst introduction I think you could’ve given us. You might as well have said- we’re huge losers and we’re only here because we’re desperate” She shakes her head and gives Johanna a look of “Can you believe this?” before she asks “What about you?”

Johanna shrugs “Similar story really. Except for the cool part, I’m incredibly sorry you think Melina’s cool, but don’t worry, it’s something time will cure” As soon as she says it she realises 1. How inadvertently mean it sounds and 2. The fact that there’s nothing the pair can say in response to it so it was a dumb thing to say. Melina was right, she really is gay and useless. 

“Alright then” Laughs Regina, before taking another sip of her vodka and coke. 

Meanwhile Brianna doesn’t react, she’s frowning at something in a distracted manner like she's not really listening. Jo's almost hurt until Brianna blushes and says “Sorry, can I just say I love your jacket. Did you sew the patches on yourself?” 

Unable to stop herself from feeling a little proud Johanna nods “I feel like they really embody my inner angsty musician” And then she cringes and makes a mental note to stop the self deprecating jokes because they’re getting repetitive and they really weren’t that funny the first time. 

Surprisingly though Brianna’s face lights up “You play?”

“Bass” 

“That’s really cool. I play guitar” She looks ecstatic, the nervous air she’s had for the last few minutes melting away.

“And piano. And ukulele” Regina grins, sticking her tongue out at Brianna when the taller girl rolls her eyes. 

“You play the ukulele?” Asks Johanna “That’s a brave thing to admit at a party full of middle class teenagers” Again internally she worries that she might be being too harsh in an attempt to be funny but she’s been to way too many parties that have involved someone whipping a ukulele or a guitar out of nowhere in order to start playing a bad acoustic cover of Wonderwall. 

Brianna blushes with a smile “I had a phase” 

“Did you own a flower crown too?”

“It was a pink and blue one” Teases Regina “She wore it to school almost every day when we were 15” 

“Careful Reg. What was it you said about her thinking we were losers?” Replies Brianna with a laugh, before she turns to Johanna and explains “The members of Twisted Witches used to wear them on stage, so I thought getting one would make me cool” 

“Ohh” Now it’s Johanna’s turn to laugh. Because of course someone dressed like Brianna would have been into a band like Twisted Witches when she was younger. 

Brianna cringes, caught between amusement and embarrasment “Please tell me you’re laughing because you had a Twisted Witches phase too, because that’d make me feel a lot better about the fact that Regina’s just exposed me and my old flower crown habit” 

Johanna shakes her head “Luckily for my own dignity I didn’t. But I did see them live when Cherry Talent were supporting them at the Violet Lounge about three years ago” 

“Cherry Talent? Seriously? And you were trying to judge me for Twisted Witches?” 

Johanna holds her hands up in surrender “I’ll be honest, my taste in music wasn’t the best back then”

“From what I know of Cherry Talent no one was really into them because of their music. I know I wasn’t” Smirks Regina. And at the look of judgement Brianna gives her she says “What? Mandy Harris is absolutely gorgeous and you know it” 

The brunette sighs “Regina do you ever think with anything other than your metaphorical dick?” 

“No I agree” Says Johanna “Mandy Harris was probably half the reason I liked them so much. Not that I knew it then” 

In hindsight she’s often wondered why her fixation on Mandy Harris’ striking red locks and dark eyes didn’t clue her in to the fact that she was gay sooner. 

Brianna shakes her head “She was never really my type. I do understand the appeal but she’s too… clean” Regina looks at Brianna coyly and the brunette sighs “I didn’t mean it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter Reg” 

Regina grins wickedly at her “Never”

“I meant I like less polished girls” 

“Like?” Johanna’s very curious to know what Brianna’s type is. Not because she thinks it’ll include her, but she really hopes it does. 

Brianna hesitates before asking “Did you ever watch criminal without a home?” 

It’s a question that makes Johanna feel like she’s just ascended to another plane of existence. One where she’s still in her early teens “Did I ever watch criminal without a home? Was I closeted child with no friends when I was 13? Of course I watched it” 

“All five seasons?” Asks Brianna. 

“Obviously. Even though…” And in a moment of pure celestial alignment Johanna finds herself saying “Season three sucked” in unison with Brianna. 

There’s silence again as the two stare at each other. Johanna doesn’t know what the other girl is feeling but her heart is practically doing backflips inside her chest. Because what are the chances she’d meet someone who not only plays an instrument, and not only has an embarrassing history of awkward teenage phases, but also shares her past love for early 2000’s fantasy tv series? 

It’s Regina who breaks the silence. Looking from one to the other in disbelieving amusement she says “You’re both such massive nerds. Brianna I swear I came to this party to get out of spending another evening listening to you ramble about some show or band or other”

At this Brianna and Johanna end up breaking down into laughter again. 

Regina sighs, trying to conceal the fact that she’s laughing too “Whatever, enjoy being nerdy. I’m going to go find Melina” And off she goes, leaving Johanna and Brianna alone together at the bottom of the garden. 

“Anyway” Continues Brianna, once she’s able to stop laughing “You know the episode where the knights of the exemplar rescue that vigilante who turns out to be the leader of the vendetta assassins? Well, when I was younger I thought that…”

And so Brianna elaborates, and as she listens Johanna feels like she’s practically buzzing with happiness, because she knows EXACTLY which season and which episode and which character the brunette is talking about, and she knows exactly the experience Brianna said she had with realising she was totally drawn to this actress but having no idea why, and when she sees the way Brianna’s eyes are lighting up while she tells her about all of this Johanna realises that she might actually be in love. 

She says as much an hour and a half later when the two are curled around each other on the swing seat at the very bottom end of the garden, tucked away out of sight of the rest of the party goers. They haven’t left each others sides, and they’ve discussed almost everything under the sun, discovering more impossible commonalities with each new conversation. 

Johanna didn’t think it was possible to be this happy for such a long amount of time. She knows she’s been grinning like an idiot the whole way through, but even that’s ok because Brianna’s been doing the exact same thing. 

They’ve just finished sharing their stories of what kids at school used to throw at them at lunch time when Johanna decides to take a chance and say “Do you know, I think you might actually be my soulmate” 

Brianna laughs, gently pulling Johanna towards her so that her head is tucked under Brianna’s chin “I’m glad you think so, because you’re the first and only girl who’s ever thought that”

Johanna rests the side of her face against Brianna’s chest, relishing the warmth she can feel through the other girls thin shirt “Sure. I bet that’s what you say to all the girls who say nice things to you” 

“It’s true!” Protests the other girl. 

Johanna tuts “Brianna I have eyes. Based on the evidence in front of me I’m going to say I’m 90% sure it isn’t” Normally she wouldn’t ever have the confidence to say something so cliche and cheesy, but tonight it feels like there’s nothing she can say that wouldn’t be well received. 

Brianna huffs “Well, even if you don’t believe it it’s still true. You’re just choosing not to believe it because, I don’t know, girls say nice things to you all the time and you can’t imagine what not receiving compliments is like” 

“Ok now you’re really pushing it. Girls don’t like girls like me. They like girls who look like models. Girls who are… more polished”

“Not all girls like women who are polished. Some like women who are… you know. Rugged”

“Rugged?”

“I don’t know” Says Brianna “Not super clean” 

Johanna lifts her head up for long enough so that she can raise an eyebrow at Brianna  
“You’re digging yourself a hole here” 

“I just meant there’s plenty of girls out there who like girls like you” 

“What, you mean girls who aren’t clean?”

“Piss off, that’s not what I meant. I mean girls who are… special. There are girls who like girls who are different. I bet there’s even some girls out there who like you specifically”

“That’d be nice if it were true” Johanna knows she’s fishing for a compliment but she doesn’t care. 

Anyway it doesn’t matter because Brianna seems more than happy to deliver “I mean, I’ve only known you for about an hour and a half, and I like you” Her words make Johanna want to squeal with joy. She’s never had a girl tell her she liked her before. 

But still she decides to play it cool “That’s nice” She replies “I’ve only known you for an hour and a half and I like you too. Even with the ukulele” 

“Ugh I’m never going to live that down am I?” Giggles Brianna. 

“Nope” Then more quietly Johanna adds “I’d like to hear you play sometime” 

She’s not sure if Brianna hears her but it doesn’t matter. The lack of reply just means she gets to enjoy the peaceful silence, permeated only by the soft sound of the rise and fall of the oter girls chest. Although if she listens harder she can hear the faint sound of music and voices from the party. In the light of the moon it’s all very atmospheric, she thinks. So atmospheric and so peaceful and so perfect... and that’s why it doesn’t last. 

“Sorry for interrupting ladies, but Brianna we need to go. Like now” Regina doesn’t sound like she’s panicking but there’s definitely a note of urgency in her voice. When she enters Johanna’s line of vision she’s rapidly tugging a jacket on with one hand and holding another one out to Brianna with the other. 

Underneath her Johanna can feel Brianna tense “Why? What time is it?” 

Regina winces “Ten to midnight? Maybe ten past? Either way your mum is going to kill us. We’re so screwed Bri” 

Understanding the pain that comes with missing curfew Johanna immediately moves off Brianna silently in order to let the other girl get up. 

Regina nods appreciatively to her “It was nice to meet you Jo” 

“And you” Replies Jo. She’s trying to avoid making eye contact with Brianna because even though less than five minutes they were chatting like it was the most natural thing in the world she’s always found goodbyes awkward. 

It’s Brianna who instigates the farewell “I guess I’ll see you around?” She says, fiddling nervously with the button on her jacket because apparently goodbyes make her uncomfortable too (Another surprising thing they have in common)

Johanna bites her lip “Yeah. See you around” 

She almost can’t believe that after such a wonderful night it’s going to end like this. Abruptly and with no real closure. But Brianna and Regina are already halfway across the lawn and it doesn’t look like they’re coming back. Curfews are the goddamn worst. 

And then: 

“Johanna wait!” Brianna turns around and comes back. 

“Bri we need to go now!” Yells Regina 

“Just give me one minute Reg” 

Brianna approaches Johanna. Wordlessly she takes Johanna’s hand softly, and if that weren’t good enough she then gently plants a kiss on her cheek. It’s so unexpected and so wonderful that Jo thinks she might actually die of euphoria on the spot. A girl has actually kissed her. A pretty girl no less. A pretty girl who’d spent the entire night with her and didn’t just kiss her for a laugh or because she was drunk. It’s like actual magic. 

And then Brianna lets go and her and Regina are suddenly running back towards the house. 

Johanna knows that she ought to follow them, to go back to the party and maybe tell Melina what’s just happened, but then she decides to spend just a little bit longer relishing this one moment of alignment. 

Her whole body feels like it’s been electrified. Everything hurts but in the best way possible because she’s just had a kiss from the most wonderful girl she’s ever met. It wasn’t a long kiss- it wasn’t even on the lips- but in this second it means more to Johanna than anything. 

And with the ghost of Brianna’s lips still on her cheek Johanna Deacon feels like the luckiest girl on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader and I don't know how to integrate dialogue naturally andddd I wrote this at 2am last night so if this is bad then I'm sorry! Oh and I now have a tumblr! It's @bisexualjohanna and if you want to send me asks about fem!queen (or just queen in general) then please do because I absolutely love talking about these four gay idiots and I'll happily ramble about them for hours on end 💕


End file.
